


Bad Company

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Biker Alec, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Camille being a dick, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I wanna punch them in the throats, Jonathan being an even bigger dick, Kissing, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Semi-Public Sex, Soft shit at the end, Top Alec Lightwood, Unwelcome Advances, student magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When a couple of assholes don't want to take no for an answer, Magnus' only hope is his own personal knight on shining Harley. Alec is only too happy to rescue Magnus from unwanted advances and carry him off on his noble... Motorcycle. Magnus sure is grateful!





	Bad Company

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Mehna. The beginning was a bit hairy but I enjoyed writing Biker Alec rescuing Magnus so thanks for the prompt, I hope it's what you had in mind!
> 
> Please note, Magnus has to put up with unwelcome advances at the beginning of this chapter. He doesn't get hurt and Alec steps in and stops it, violently. Please don't read this one if it will make you uncomfortable, that is not the point of these chapters.

 

The only thought Magnus Bane had, as he emerged from the entrance hall of his school, was of stuffing down the lunch in his bag. Making his way through the groups of his fellow students, heading for the fountains out front, where he usually ate his lunch, he started pulling his chicken salad and water out, starving after a long morning of boring lectures. 

 

The sound of familiar voices had Magnus looking up, forgetting all about his lunch. The voices that reached him put him off of his food anyway. Quickly looking around for somewhere to escape to, his stomach dropped when he realised that it was too late, he had already been spotted.

 

Magnus was faced with two option, he could turn tail and run, facing the possibility of showing them that they bothered him, or he could continue on his way with his nose in the air and his stomach on the floor, praying that they would leave him be.

 

Knowing it would only be worse if he ran, Magnus pulled his big boy panties on and grabbed his keys from his bag. If he could pretend like his car was his goal all along, they might leave him be. Of course, they would be sitting at his fountain.  _ Fucking assholes, they know that’s where I eat! _

 

Gripping his keys tighter, Magnus walked past the assholes that had made his life a misery since middle school. They had followed him to high school and then college like the plague, still insisting on making him miserable. There was no escape in the small town that they had grown up but he had at least thought he would have been able to escape them when he moved to the next town over for college.

 

“Fat chance,” Magnus muttered at himself, stopping in his tracks when Camille Belcourt, Jonathan Morgenstern, and Raj no last name because he just wasn’t that important, stepped into his path. The golden trio of assholes. “Can I help you with something?” he asked warily, already knowing what they wanted, it was the same thing that they had wanted since High school, or two of them anyway. Raj just hung with them to look cool.

 

“I don't know, can you?” Jonathan asked, grabbing his dick as he wiggled his eyebrows in Magnus’ direction.

 

“Why do you have to be so vulgar?” Magnus sighed, looking away when Jonathan continued groping himself.  _ Disgusting fucking pig! _

 

“Why do you have to be such a prude?” Camille asked, laughing when Jonathan's arm came around her waist and pulled her in.

 

“As charming as this conversation would undoubtedly be, I’m afraid it will have to wait for another time,” Magnus drawled, feigning a nochalance that he didn’t feel.  _ I just have to make it to my car and they’ll leave me alone.  _ He thought to himself as he pulled his phone out.

 

Forgetting about school for the rest of the day, Magnus sent a quick text to his boyfriend, to let Alec know that he was on his way to see him. Magnus tried to dodge past them when he was done. Until Jonathan stepped into his path once more. Sigh. he didn’t miss the way Raj slunk off to hide behind a group of bystanders.  _ Wouldn’t want to get yourself into trouble, Raj, might lose your scholarship.  _ He thought. Raj couldn’t afford one more tangle.

 

“Where are you going?” Jonathan asked, reaching out to snatch Magnus’ fone out of his hand, scowling when he wasn’t fast enough. The scowl deepened when Magnus tried to pass him again. “Why don’t you forget about wherever it is and come back to the dorms with us?” he asked, eyes raking over Magnus.

 

“No thanks, I have plans,” Magnus muttered, internally groaning when Camile reached out to take his arm. Jerking back, his nonchalance disappeared, anger replacing it. “This, again? What makes either of you think I want to join you?” he asked.

 

“You’re hot, we’re hot, why wouldn’t you?” Camille asked, sinking into Jonathan’s tighter grip when he moulded himself to her back, tilting her head to give him access to her neck. “I know you want us, both of us,” she said.

 

“We’ve seen the way you look at us,” Jonathan said against Camille’s neck, staring Magnus in the eye as his tongue darted out to lick a stripe up Camille’s neck. “I don’t mind sharing, and neither does Camille. We could make it good for you, I’ll even fuck you while you fuck Camille if you want,” he said with a grin.

 

“I don’t want. And that expression on my face when I’m forced to watch your grim make-out sessions is disdain,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes and noting the crowd that seemed to have grown around them. Neither Camille or Jonathan seemed to be bothered but he could hear the whispers. Camille and Jonathan weren’t exactly being quiet.

 

“Keep telling yourself that, Magnus. We all know you want to fuck us both. Why don’t you just give up the pretence and let us show you a good time?” Jonathan asked, not bothering to keep his voice down, even when Magnus narrowed his eyes at them.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I have a boyfriend already? Even if I didn’t, I wouldn’t touch either of you if you paid me,” Magnus said, irritated at having the same conversation that he’d had with them more times than he could count. It was always the same!

 

“Oh yeah, the boyfriend that none of us has ever met?” Camille asked, gesturing to themselves and the crowd. “What was it? He’s Canadian, we wouldn’t know him?” she drawled.

 

“No, it was much better than that cliche, he’s in a biker gang isn’t he?” Jonathan chuckled, earning a few laughs from the gathering crowd. “Oh yeah, and he’s homeschooled, that’s why none of us has ever met him?” he asked, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. 

 

“Yeah, that was it. His badass biker boyfriend that nobody else has ever seen or met. Didn’t you say he had tattoos too?” Camille asked, grinning when her mocking tone got a few more laughs.

 

“It’s not a gang! Do you know what? I don’t have to explain anything to any of you. I couldn’t give a fuck if any of you inconsequential assholes believe me or not,” Magnus said, pushing past Jonathan and Camille to head for his car once more.

 

“Inconsequential? See how inconsequential I am when you’re sucking my dick,” Jonathan said, grabbing Magnus’ arm when he made to push past them, ignoring the watching crowd when they laughed at Magnus’ words. “Nobody speaks to me like that,” he muttered in Magnus’ ear when he pulled Magnus closer.

 

“I think we should teach him a lesson about how to speak to his betters,” Camille said with a grin, running her fingers up Magnus’ arm. “You can apologise, preferably on your knees, first to him and then to me,” she said with a lewd wink.

 

“Get your fucking hands off me,” Magnus snarled, trying to yank his arm free of their combined grip, noting that nobody seemed willing to step forward and help him. They were all too scared of Camille and Jonathan. “I have no doubt of what your idea of an apology constitutes,” he said, trying to yank his arm free before Jonathan tightened his grip.

 

“I don’t think so. You’re such a cock tease, walking around with your tight clothes on and that makeup on your face. Everyone wants you and you make up the shitiest lies because you’re too frigid to let them fuck you,” Jonathan muttered.

 

“Oh, so it’s my fault that you can’t control yourself, you fucking animal?” Magnus asked, staring at the guy, his incredulity stamped across his face. “I will wear whatever the fuck I like. It isn’t an invitation for you to do whatever you want. I dress for myself, not you, you arrogant asshole.”

 

Jonathan was about to reply when a roar filled the air, his, and everyone else’s, heads whipping around to find the source of the sound.

 

Profound relief shot through Magnus when he saw Alec flying through the parking lot on his Harley. A grin split his face when Alec ignored the parking spaces and rode straight up onto the grass, skidding to a stop in front of them and coating the three of them in mud, Camille taking the brunt of it but a good deal of it coating his Black v-neck t-shirt, white skinny jeans and shin high biker boots. 

 

Alec saw red when he cut the engine. Barely taking a minute to push the kickstand down, he ripped his helmet off and went straight for the asshole who had his boyfriend’s arm in a death grip. Launching himself at the guy, he tackled him to the ground, landing with a knee either side of him and drove his fist straight into the guy’s face.

 

“What the fuck?” Camille screamed, trying to scoop the mud off of her cream coloured coat, forgetting all about her boyfriend for a minute. “This is cashmere!” she yelled, furious that nobody stepped forward to help her.

 

Jonathan yelped in shock when the deranged motorcycle lunatic punched him, again and again, pain ringing through his head when his nose and lip bust open and his eyesocket gave a groan of protest from the pressure on it. The white lights of pain that burst behind his eyelids had him disoriented, wondering what the fuck had happened.

 

“If you ever put your hands on my boyfriend again, I’m going to take them clean off the ends of your arms,” Alec snarled in the guy’s face before shoving him down into the dirt. Turning on the woman that was screaming about her clothes, his eyes narrowed when hers did. “I take it you’re Camille and this sorry sack of shit is Jonathan?” he asked when he straightened up.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Camille asked, backing up when the motorcycle guy stepped forward, her stomach lurching as she took him in. He looked like he was ready to punch her in the face too.

 

“Magnus has told me all about the two of you. I’m his boyfriend. Touch him again and I’ll introduce you to my sister. I’m sure she would just love to meet you. You wouldn’t enjoy it so much though,” Alec growled, only the fact that he didn’t hit women saving her face from what Jonathan had received, before turning his back on the gaping woman to check Magnus over.

 

“Are you okay, did they hurt you?” Alec asked when he took Magnus in his arms, wrapping both hands around the sides of Magnus’ neck to tilt his head, checking for any cuts or bruises.

 

“No, they didn’t get a chance to,” Magnus said, staring into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes, as he pressed his hand to Alec’s hand, on his jaw. “That was so fucking hot!” he murmured, uncaring of the growing bulge in his pants. A grin split his face when Alec pulled him in and slammed their lips together.

 

Alec didn’t know if he was still pissed off or turned on, feeling Magnus’ dick press into his thigh when Magnus plastered himself to the front of his body. Wrapping his hands around Magnus’ waist, he couldn’t help his hand from sliding down Magnus’ back and grabbing a handful of ass, it was the usual reaction his boyfriend brought out in him.

 

Forgetting about their audience, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, melting into him as he opened up for his hot boyfriend. He had finally found something about Jonathan that turned him on, the fear on the guy’s smashed up face and the image of Alec’s fist driving into it. Alec was insanely hot! 

 

Alec practically lifted Magnus up as he licked into his boyfriend's mouth, his grip on Magnus’ ass tightening. Magnus wasn’t the only one who was hard. Pulling back to breathe when he needed the oxygen, he got a whole lot harder when he saw how wide the pupils of Magnus’ pretty brown eyes were.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, fearing that he would either push Magnus down right then and there or offer his ass up to his boyfriend. It was that or finish turning Jonathan’s face inside out. Right now, he didn’t care which. Taking the hand Magnus offered, he tugged his boyfriend towards his Harley, the crowd parting for them when he scowled at them all.

 

Magnus forgot all about his car when Alec pulled him over to his gleaming motorcycle. His own glare matched Alec’s as he looked around at the stunned crowd. Maybe now they would get the message that he had a man and wasn’t interested. Jonathan and Camille might have been the only ones to get physical with him put his classmates always ignored his claims of having a boyfriend. Hopefully, they would leave him alone now.

 

Alec retrieved his helmet and swiped Magnus’ helmet from the saddlebag on the back of his motorcycle, handing it over for Magnus to put on. Giving Catarina and Ragnor a nod when he saw them emerge from Magnus’ school, he pulled his own helmet on and swung his leg over the low seat. Starting the engine, he kicked the kickstand up and steadied the bike with his feet on the ground to let Magnus climb on behind him. 

 

Magnus gave his friends a wave, wondering where they had been five minutes ago, and wrapped his other arm around Alec’s waist. Laughing when Alec took off as soon as he was secure, he flipped the rest of the crowd off and held on, loving the roar of Alec’s motorcycle between his legs and the firm ass that his dick was wedged against as they tore through the lot.

 

The vibrations that roared through Alec’s body, from the Harley, had him hardening further, breathing hard from Magnus’ dick pressing into his ass. Speeding up, he flew through the town, barely having to pay attention to where he was going, he had been riding these streets before he was even old enough to get a licence.

 

Magnus grinned when they left the town behind, heading for the farmhouse Alec lived in with his family. And half of their crew. It was his favourite place in the world, always crowded with people that were as close as family. There was always something going on there, parties, cookouts, everyone showing their motorcycles off. There was always an electric atmosphere, a far cry from his own boring home life.

 

Magnus’ grin widened when Alec turned off down the driveway of the abandoned farmhouse that was the neighbour of the Lightwood’s farmhouse, speeding down the lane and turning the curve of it before pulling to a stop. Out of view of the main road.

 

Alec switched the engine off once more, kicking the stand down before climbing off of the bike. He was still half pissed and half insanely turned on and knew that if he returned in this state, half of his family and crew would be roaring through the town towards Magnus’ school. As much as he wanted to see Jonathan and Camille hogtied to the back of a couple of their Motorcycles and dragged through the town, they were already on thin ice with the local cops.

 

Magnus took his helmet off when Alec did, hanging it over the throttle along with his messenger bag and turning to sit side saddle on the Harley, watching Alec shrug his leather jacket off as he paced. 

 

“How did you know that I needed you?” Magnus asked to calm Alec down, widening his legs when Alec stopped pacing and hung his helmet and jacket on the brake. Craning his head up to look up at Alec from the low seat, he skimmed his hands up and down the backs of Alec’s denim encased legs when his boyfriend came to stand between his legs.

 

“You text me in the middle of the day to say that you were leaving school,” Alec said, shuffling closer and cupping Magnus’ jaw, skimming his thumb over Magnus’ cheek. “I knew that something was wrong, you never cut class. I almost brought Jace and Izzy with me. When I saw them...” he trailed off, the image of their hands on Magnus’ arm running through his head. Maybe he should have brought them, Izzy would have loved to have taken Camille down.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Magnus said, a grin tugging the corners of his mouth up as his hands slid up the back’s of Alec’s thighs to cup his ass. The tightening on his jaw had him letting go and tugging at Alec’s belt buckle instead. Alec’s dick was still hard and was tantalisingly close to his face. And Alec wasn’t the only one who was still hard, his boyfriend’s protective side always made him hot for it, made them both hot for it.

 

Alec let his thumb brush over Magnus bottom lip when his boyfriend unzipped him and yanked his pants down before Magnus reached into his boxers, seeing the desire in Magnus’ eyes as their eyes met. The perfect grip Magnus got on him, pulling his dick out and stroking over his length had his balls twitching. It was always perfect.

 

Magnus pushed Alec’s green plaid shirt up, grinning when Alec held it out of the way. Giving Alec’s dick a few jerks until he was fully hard, he sucked Alec in, knowing that they didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing. The lane was deserted and blocked from the road by the bend and the trees that surrounded them. They’d been here before.

 

Magnus bobbed on Alec’s dick, sucking his entire length into the back of his throat on every stroke, not giving a fuck when he gagged slightly. The move just provided him with more saliva, enabling him to suck Alec quickly, hollowing his cheeks every time he pulled back.

 

Alec widened his stance, as far as the waistband of his jeans around his knees allowed, when Magnus released his dick and jerked him for a minute before sucking him back in. The move had coated Magnus’ fingers in spit, fingers that were put to good use when Magnus reached between his legs and rubbed at his asshole.

 

“Magnus, push it in,” Alec breathed, trying to push back on Magnus’ finger when Magnus teased him. The heat of Magnus’ mouth, the shuffling grip around the base of his dick and the insistent finger at his hole already had his anger draining away. Magnus always knew how to calm him down. Or rile him up. Or make him hard. Magnus’ hold over him was breathtaking.

 

Magnus sucked harder as he pushed into Alec’s asshole, smirking around the dick in his mouth when Alec let out a low groan and pushed down on it. These were Alec’s favourite kind of blow jobs, a mouth around his dick and a finger in his ass. Wasting no time on teasing, knowing that neither of them had the patience for it, he went straight for Alec’s prostate.

 

“Fuck, just like that, Alec mumbled breathlessly, gripping his shirt hard against his stomach as Magnus sucked him from the outside and rubbed him from the inside. It was heavenly, making him buck slightly as sparks of pleasure shot through him, only driving his dick deeper into Magnus’ mouth.

 

Magnus dragged deep breaths in through his nose, curling his finger, again and again, feeling Alec’s gland out with his finger. Scraping his nail over Alec’s thin walls, he sucked faster, his own dick straining as hard as Alec’s was from the panting breaths falling from Alec’s parted lips. The lust in Alec’s eyes, as he stared into them was beautiful, as was the twitch of Alec’s balls against his wrist. 

 

Alec’s fingers on Magnus’ jaw tightened when he felt the tell tale twitch in his balls, not even having to ask. The orgasm that was trying to sneak up on him had him pulling back when Magnus popped off of his dick, his breath huffing out when Magnus pulled his finger out. 

 

“I need to be inside you, Magnus,” Alec said, needing it more than anything as he stared down into Magnus’ eyes, his breath catching once more when Magnus licked the excess saliva off of his bottom lip. A smile tugged at his lips when Magnus grinned before pouting his lips out. He happily bent to press his lips to Magnus’ chuckling when Magnus arms came up and wrapped around his neck.

 

Magnus couldn’t help but giggle when Alec’s hands swept under his thighs and lifted him. Breaking their kiss, his legs automatically wrapping around Alec’s waist, leaving him head and shoulders above Alec.

 

“Good, because I need you to fuck me,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips as his fingers slid into Alec’s hair, his tongue sinking into Alec’s mouth. Getting Alec’s protective side and his show of strength all in the same day was hot, making him desperate for it. It showed in his kiss as he fought Alec for dominance, winning when he rolled his hips, Alec’s hands gripping his legs tighter.

 

Alec turned and sat in his motorcycle, letting Magnus’ knees rest on the seat on either side of him. Sliding his hands up Magnus’ thighs, he gripped his boyfriends ass, holding on while he toed his boots off and kicked his jeans off. A bed would have been comfortable but his bike was way more fun.

 

Standing once more, he let Magnus slide down his body, grinning when Magnus tugged his mud crusted white pants off straight away. Rifling through his jeans, he found his wallet and pulled a pocket-sized package of lube out. They had stopped using condoms a few months ago, having only ever been with each other and both being clean. Coating his fingers, he lubed his dick up before straddling his motorcycle, planting his feet firmly on the ground either side of it. 

 

Magnus left his t-shirt on and kicked his pants aside, grinning when Alec reached out for him. Throwing one leg over the motorcycle, he straddled Alec’s thighs, grinning when Alec’s arm came around his waist to hold him securely. Holding onto Alec’s shoulders, he licked into his boyfriend's mouth once more, moaning into it when he felt Alec’s slippery fingers at his hole.

 

Magnus rocked on Alec’s fingers, his thighs twitching every time Alec brushed his hole until two of Alec’s fingers started to sink into him. Gripping Alec’s shoulder harder with his left hand, he wrapped his right arm more securely around Alec’s neck and pushed back, moaning when he took Alec’s fingers all the way in. They were long!

 

“It feels so good having you inside of me,” Magnus murmured in Alec’s ear, his eyes closed and lips parting as he sucked deep breaths in. It was his favourite feeling, the perfect stretching pleasure of being filled by Alec’s fingers. Only being filled with Alec’s dick topped it, or being buried inside of Alec.

 

Alec sucked kisses into the skin of Magnus’ neck, his fingers bunching in the material of Magnus’ black t-shirt at his hip as he started fingering Magnus open, using long, slow thrusts. Leaving Magnus enough room to start moving, he met Magnus’ downwards thrusts, sucking small hickies into Magnus’ neck to ground himself. The movement of Magnus' hips had their dicks rubbing together.

 

“That friction is fucking perfect,” Alec mumbled, his own hips rolling slightly to gain more of it. The loosening of Magnus’ rim around his fingers had him breathing harder, knowing that he would get to feel it around his dick any minute. And Magnus certainly didn’t disappoint. 

 

“It will feel even better in my ass,” Magnus said, his breath catching when Alec’s fingers curled once inside him before pulling out. Holding on tightly to Alec’s shoulders, he stared down into Alec’s eyes when Alec lifted him by the waist and brushed his asshole with the head of his dick. The anticipation was breathtaking!

 

Magnus nodded frantically when the tip of Alec’s dick pushed into his asshole, gladly accepting Alec’s tongue when his dick opened him up further. There was the stretch that he loved, the gut-clenching, toe-curling stretch that always left him breathless and yearning for more!

 

“Fuck me,” Magnus muttered, his breath catching again when Alec lifted him, tensing his thighs to help pull himself up. The breath escaped with a small moan as he sank down again., taking Alec right in, to the base again. The grip on his ass made it easier to move and it didn’t take too long, when his feet found purchase, to start up a steady, rolling rhythm. 

 

Alec slumped back slightly, letting Magnus get a better position. A grin split his face when he realised that Magnus was using the foot pegs his feet would usually rest on, as leverage to move. Looking down, he saw Magnus standing on them to start bouncing, thanking God that his bike had decent suspension on it.

 

Alec let go of Magnus’ waist, knowing that his boyfriend had his balance, and leaned back further, his hands gripping the back seat behind him to support himself so that he could meet Magnus’ downwards thrusts. The sounds of their skin meeting and their harsh breaths ringing out down the secluded lane made him work harder, thrusting up faster, the pace building along with the pleasure of Magnus’ tight hole squeezing down on him.

 

“Just like that!” Magnus muttered, his fingers tightening on Alec’s shoulders every time Alec’s dick sawed into him. The pressure on his ass was exactly what he needed, feeling every inch that scraped the nerves in his rim. Breathing hard, he rolled his hips on every downwards thrust, whimpering every time the movement had Alec’s dick pressing into his prostate. He needed it, unable to let go of Alec’s shoulders to take his dick in hand.

 

“Can you cum untouched?” Alec asked breathlessly, unknowingly reading Magnus’ mind. Magnus didn’t need to say it, he knew every one of his boyfriend's movements better than he knew his own, knowing what Magnus was trying to achieve. The shake of Magnus’ head had him sitting up. 

 

Wrapping his arm around Magnus’ waist and stopping their movements, Alec shuffled them back until he had enough room to lay Magnus down,  leaning forward until Magnus was lying on his back, on the smooth black hood of his engine. Using the leverage of his feet on the floor, he gripped one of the handle-bars with one hand and took Magnus’ dick in hand as he thrust back in. 

 

Magnus reached back and gripped the handle-bars too, using them for balance as he wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist. Burying his crossed feet in Alec’s ass, he pulled his boyfriend into him, crying out from the deep thrusts in his ass and the fast jerks on his dick.

 

Alec ramped up the pace of his hand and thrusts, feeling his release coming on fast. It always did, was always over too soon as far as he was concerned, even when they went at it for hours. Magnus was just too fucking gorgeous for him to be able to hold it back. 

 

Alec let out a low, deep moan, slamming his lips to Magnus’ when he felt his balls start to draw up, moaning hard into Magnus’ mouth when he shot his load in Magnus ass. His hips stuttered as it spasmed through him before he managed to get a grip of himself to keep fucking into Magnus’ sweet spot.

 

Alec wasn’t the only one moaning, Magnus let his own breathless noises mingle freely with Alec’s. Rocking on Alec’s dick and into his hand, he nodded vehemently as Alec’s fingers gripped his dick harder, twisting with every pull. His own release was just there, he just needed…

 

“Fuck, yes! fuck!” Magnus muttered when Alec released his lips and sucked at the side of his neck instead. The plump lips on his skin never failed. Releasing one of the handlebars, his fingers threaded through Alec’s hair as his balls shot up, grunting his own release out into the warm summer afternoon air.

 

Magnus’ legs tightened slightly, grinding Alec into him to drag it out until he was completely spent. Releasing his hold on the other handlebar, he wrapped both arms around Alec’s neck when Alec let go of his dick and slumped into him, claiming his lips again. The hot kiss was doing nothing to help him get his breath back but he couldn’t say he was complaining.

 

Alec slowed the kiss down. Both of them were breathing hard, each as lost to the pleasure as the other.

 

Magnus chased Alec’s lips, his own lips pouting up, his eyes still closed, when Alec pulled back. Opening his eyes, a slow smile spread over his face when Alec dipped to peck at his lips, meeting each one with a sulk when Alec teased him.

 

“That pout is just too pretty,” Alec said, grinning when he dipped in for another kiss before pulling out of Magnus and sitting up, pulling Magnus with him. His eyes darted down to Magnus’ t-shirt, biting his lip when he saw the cum stains on it before he looked at his own shirt, just as covered. 

 

“I think we’d better take these off,” Alec said, tugging his shirt off over his head. “My mom will have a fit if she sees this mess,” he said, turning to shove his shirt into one of his saddlebags.

 

Magnus almost drooled when Alec pulled his shirt off, seeing his boyfriend in just his tank top.  _ Hot! Hot! Hot!  _ His brain screamed at him before he had the presence of mind to pull his own t-shirt off. He didn’t miss Alec’s eyes, fucking him almost as hard as he just had with his dick.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Alec asked as he swung one long leg over the bike and stood to hunt down their pants. 

 

“Are you?” Magnus asked with a grin. Climbing to his feet as well, he stretched out before taking his boxers and mud-stained pants from Alec, dressing quickly and finding his boots.

 

“Where’s your jacket?” Alec asked, only just realising that Magnus didn’t have the leather jacket that he had given him, with him. It had his patch on and made him swell with pride whenever he saw Magnus wearing it. Which was every day.

 

“I left it in my dorm room, it was too warm to wear it this morning,” Magnus said, realising that he would have to go to the farmhouse in just his pants and cursing his lack of foresight.

 

“Ugh, I wish you’d just move into the farmhouse. You’d be away from those assholes and you know my mom would love to have you there all the time, to “feed you up”,” Alec said, shaking his head at his mom. Magnus was built like a tank but she always complained he was wasting away in the dorms. 

 

“Here, put this on. Road rash is no joke,” Alec said, talking his own leather jacket and wrapping it around Magnus’ shoulders. “What?” he asked when Magnus just gaped at him.

 

“Did you just ask me to move in with you?” Magnus asked, shrugging his arms into Alec’s jacket, continuing to gape at his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while but I guess I just couldn’t find the right moment,” Alec said, scratching at the back of his neck and hoping his flapping mouth hadn’t just ruined their day, he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. He wouldn’t take it back though. “I mean, the rest of my family is there but…”

 

Magnus cut Alec off by slamming into him and pressing his lips to Alec’s, grinning when Alec’s arms came around him. “Yes!” Magnus muttered, grinning wider when Alec laughed, loving the sound more than any other. 

 

“My mom is gonna flip!” Alec said before pressing another kiss to Magnus’ lips.

 

“Please tell me she’s making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner,” Magnus said, thinking of his empty stomach, having worked up an appetite.

 

“Even better, Luke has had the smoker going all night,” Alec said, letting go of Magnus so they could gather up the last of their stuff, laughing at the drool on Magnus’ lips. Everyone loved Luke’s barbeque.

 

“Let’s go home then, I’m starving,” Magnus said, slamming his helmet on and practically vaulting onto the back of Alec’s Harley. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Alec said, his stomach churning and heart going faster than his Harley when he started her up and turned for home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The image of Alec smashing Jonathan's face in though!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381041) by [BlackWolfHeartnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet)




End file.
